You are She
by ubetchaimhot
Summary: In the 1700's the Malfoys are the rulers of England. Hermione's village is raided and she is captured and taken to work as a maid for the Malfoys. But Lucius might have bigger plans for her. He might know something that she doesn't. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I just had this idea but please tell me if you don't like it or if I need to improve on something. I haven't written anything like this before. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. **

There was a girl running. She was running away as fast as her legs could carry her from the burning ruble of the houses. Her lungs begging for air and her legs screaming in protest. She could hear the screams of the innocent as she ran. The hungry flames were everywhere closing in on her. She looked around trying to find a way where the fire wasn't burning.

But she could feel the men closing in on her to have her fate become like the rest of her village. Men in dark black cloaks. They were attacking and killing and now chasing her.

She tried to run away in vain but she kept tripping over her long dress. She ran into the forest away from the field. She looked around for a place to find. She saw a big tree and ran with all of might towards it.

She screamed as she tripped over a root and her dress got caught on the root. She desperately tried to free dress her as the men closed in. They walked in powerful strides towards the girl.

She finally got her dress off the root and managed to stand up again and tried to run. But she had sprained her ankle and was limping as fast as she could. She hissed in pain as she stepped the wrong way.

She then made a right and started to limp but the men were getting closer. As she went farther she saw a thick wall of trees and bushes. There was no way she could enter there with her ankle.

She desperately looked around for another way out. The men now mere feet away from her. One grabbed her arm. But she wasn't going to let that happen and she bit him. Then the man got really angry, his eyes full of rage. He raised his hand.

Then everything went black...

Hermione Granger woke up with a start as the events played in her mind. She shakily stood up only to fall to the ground as her ankle was screaming with pain. She was thinking that it was all just a dream she tried to stand up again but fell. She then limped over to where her window would be at her house, thinking that she merely slept the wrong way on her foot and this was all a dream. But to her horror there was no window there.

Her eyes then began to focus more and she clutched the wall as she saw that she was in a small dark room with a small cot in the corner and there was a small water pitcher and a chamber pot under the bed. The walls were made out of stone and there was a dirt floor. She quickly looked down at her clothes and sighed in relief when she was still wearing her own dress.

She saw a door and quickly limped over to it and tried to open it but it was locked. Since there was no way to escape the room she made her way over to the cot and laid back down and went to sleep.

Hermione then woke up again when she heard heavy foot steps approaching her door. Then she heard the door unlock and a man walked in.

"Well, if it isn't the little wench," the man spat, "Stand up and I might spare your life." He then pointed a sword at her throat.

Hermione shakily stood up, being careful to not put too much weight on her ankle and looked down at the ground.

"Well at least she can obey simple instructions," the man said gruffly, "Do you know why you are here?"

"No." She said fearfully.

"Of course you don't know, you daff peasant," the man scoffed, "Do you even know where here is."

"No," she whispered.

"Well luckily for you, I know where you are. Unfortunately, I have to tell you." The man said and then took a deep breath like this was the last thing he wanted to do in the world, "You are in the almighty King's dungeon. King Lucius Malfoy of all of England. Consider yourself lucky, you filthy peasant."

"Oh," she said.

"Why you ungrateful, filth!" The man screamed and slapped her and she fell to the ground trying to block out the pain of the ankle, "You will put these on and begin your duties tomorrow. And...no dinner for you tonight." He sneered and threw clothes in Hermione's face and walked out of the room slamming the door. Hermione caught the clothes and flinched as the door closed and stood up with the help of her cot to get dressed.

He had given her a simple maid's outfit. She found that getting dressed was quiet hard with a sprained ankle and tripped several times. After she put on the plain brown dress with the white apron she laid back down to get some more rest and ignore her grumbling stomach.

**AN: Please review. Thanks!**


	2. Meeting People

Hermione woke up with a start as someone was banging on her door screaming for her to get up. She groggily opened her eyes and rubbed the dirt out of her eyes and shakily stood up. She looked around as the memories of before filled her head. She gingerly placed a little weight on her ankle and was pleased to find that it didn't hurt as much today as it did yesterday. But she still had to limp. She quickly straightened her clothes and limped over to the door. But jumped backed startled as the door was thrown open to reveal a woman.

The woman was dressed the same as Hermione. She looked like she was in her mid-forties. She had high cheek bones and gray eyes with thin lips and few wrinkles. Her brown/gray hair was in a tight bun. She had a disapproving look in her eyes as she looked over at Hermione to make sure she was dressed properly.

She walked over to Hermione and made a circle around Hermione making sure that everything was in order. Her disapproving eyes could make anyone nervous.

"Follow me," She said and briskly walked out, not turning around to make sure that Hermione was following her. They walked up the stairs and down a dark hallway into another dark room with shabby furniture. They continued walking for what felt like hours as they weaved through the huge house.

Hermione's ankle was killing her every time they went up or down the stairs, which happened quiet frequently. She was starting to think that she couldn't take it much longer as the woman started to speed up. And it took everything she had to make sure that she didn't cry out in pain as she bumped her ankle on a table in her haste to keep up with the woman.

Then the woman suddenly stopped in the middle of the dark room with the shabby furniture that they had been in once before.

"Well, it seems that you can walk," the woman said staring at Hermione with those eyes that still seemed to find faults in her, "But you were limping. Why?"

"I hurt my ankle, Miss." Hermione said bowing her head.

"That is no excuse. You must always walk perfectly when in this household," she said curtly, "Now please follow me."

She then walked back down the dark hallway and down the stairs back to Hermione's room.

"In you go," the woman said.

"Excuse me, Miss, but I don't quiet understand," Hermione said.

"You are to reenter your chambers. What, can you not hear now," the woman said pushing Hermione in but before closing the door she said, "I hope you will have gotten rid of that limp by tomorrow, goodnight." And with that she locked the door and walked up the stairs.

Hermione sat down on the bed and started to massage her now very swollen ankle. She sighed as her stomach started to grumble again as she had a feeling she would not have anything to eat tonight.

She looked around her room to see if anything had changed and she took note that the water bowl had not been refilled and she would have to make sure that she made the water last as she was not certain if it would be refilled.

"How did I get myself into this mess," she whispered to herself, "Why would they want me?"

She laid down on her bed and wished she knew what time of day it was or what the date was for that matter. She also desperately wished for a book. She, unlike many people in her village, could read, write, and calculate. Her father was a rich merchant so she had access to many books. Her father didn't approve of her learning but her mother was able to convince her father.

She was instantly filled with dread at the thought of her family. She was so worried about them but she knew that they were probably dead. Most of these raids committed by the King's men ended up in death for everyone and burned villages. The King is trying to prohibit a prophecy from occurring.

A famous Seer once told the King that someone, even a peasant or a girl, would be gifted in many ways that he was not and would have to power to over throw himself and his companion, Lord Voldemort. This person was suppose to change the entire system of England and bring a new Era to England.

But the King could have easily misinterpreted the Seer's prophecy, considering the Seer was drunk when he proclaimed it. Unfortunately many people have lost their lives because of it. And now due to these the many relatives of those who died, the Seer is dead.

But Hermione knew for a fact though that she was not the one stated in the prophecy because she did not have any special powers or even magic, like the King, who is a wizard.

And she had never committed a crime or done anything against the King. She never spoke out of term or did anything unexplainable or extraordinary.

She was plain and simple with brown hair and brown eyes. She wasn't someone that many men would fight over to have her hand in marriage and she knew that that was the last thing that the King had on his mind on what he was going to do with her.

Hermione soon became too tired to think of reasons for her capture and drifted off to sleep.

Suddenly there was a banging on her door. She groggily opened her eyes and sat up. She was hoping that it wasn't the woman from earlier, already, as her ankle still was throbbing.

Then the door opened sharply and a man with light blond hair and black robes with many jewels walked in carrying some food and something else. He walked in and went over to her bed.

"Eat it all," The man said putting the food and cloth in her hands. Then he left as quickly as he came.

There was a small loaf of bread and some cheese. The cloth looked like it was meant to be wrapped around her ankle.

She ate all of the food as the man had requested and began to work on wrapping her ankle with the cloth.

Once her ankle was done, she limped over to the water pitcher and saw that the man had somehow refilled it and she took a drink from it. Then she limped back over to her bed and laid down. Her ankle hurt less with the pressure from the bandage.

She felt bad that she wasn't able to thank the man and hoped that she would see him again. Then she fell back asleep awaiting the next loud knocking on her door.

**AN: Sorry my internet wasn't working when I wanted to post this chapter but it finally did so please review. Thanks. **


End file.
